Tufts University School of Veterinary Medicine (TUSVM) is continuing to develop a comprehensive centralized laboratory animal program (fully AAALAC accredited, 11/89), and has established a sound research base (fifth best NIH funded veterinary school in the nation). The school has also established itself as a major regional resource for biomedical research using traditional farm animals, including pigs, goats and sheep. Because of the school's resources, expertise and locale, two unique and irreplaceable herds of highly inbred minipigs (6 specific founder haplotypes) previously maintained by the NIH (Poolesville, Md.) and the USDA (Beltsville, Md.) have been relocated to the TUSVM). These herds are being actively managed, improved and expanded by an established team of animal scientists, veterinarians and an experienced swine production staff within the Division of Laboratory Animal Medicine (DLAM). These animals are being utilized in numerous ongoing NIH sponsored projects and in intramurally funded USDA research. Other biotechnology initiatives include ongoing programs to produce transgenic minipigs that express human histocompatibility surface antigens using microinjection and embryonic stem cell techniques. Animals are provided, when available, to other investigators upon request and at cost. In order to accommodate these animals, the school has modified, improved and expanded its swine production facilities in compliance with the standards of the NIH Guide and the Consortium Guide for the Care and Use of Agricultural Animals in Research and anticipated new USDA regulations. Despite these efforts a severe strain on our facilities has occurred with current annual requests for up to 1,300 inbred minipigs and 1,000 Yorkshire pigs. In order to alleviate severe facilities deficiencies and minimize morbidity/mortality, a specialized minipig farrowing and nursery facility will be constructed by renovating 5900+ gross sq. ft. of Bldg 23. This structure is adjacent to and attached by an improved corridor to the Peabody Pavilion, the current core of the school's DLAM and reproduction/transgenic research facility (incorporating animal housing, surgical suites and laboratories). Funds are being requested to defray a portion of the costs for the comprehensive renovation of Bldg. 23 by sharing the cost of the general renovation, the purchase of custom farrowing and nursery units, feed delivery systems, and sanitization equipment. In addition, funds are being requested for a diesel powered generator sufficient to provide emergency electrical power for the Bldg. 23 minipig facility, as well as the four adjoining DLAM facilities currently without this service.